InuYasha's Tournament Win Wish
by IcyWiNgz
Summary: Inu-Yasha is entering a tournament full of Demons! Monters! PUPPIES! Not only that! A quick cross with Saiyuki characters! Will Inu-Yasha win with the help of hius tem members and the power of the Shikon Jewel's sister? Found out! Dum dum dum!
1. Default Chapter

~Kagome and Inu-Yasha walking to a store~ 

Kagome- Inu-Yasha, stay here. Got it? 

Inu-Yasha- *stares at gum ball machine* Yeah yeah...go do whatever you have to do. 

Kagome- *glares* Jerk...*goes in store* 

~Kagome buys some noodles, chicken, fish, and some sugar cookies and pays for them~ 

Kagome- *walks out of store* Can you help me Inu-Yasha? *notices Inu-Yasha is gone* Huh? 

~Kagome runs around the place looking for Inu-Yasha~ 

Kagome- Where the heck is he? 

~Inu-Yasha appears behind her~ 

Inu-Yasha- Hey Kagome! Look what I got! I got these purple balls! 

Kagome- What the heck did you say? You got what? 

Inu-Yasha- *twitch* Chill! I just said I got these weird purple balls. *shows Kagome in his hands* 

Kagome- Where'd you get 'em? 

Inu-Yasha- Some kid got some for me. *pops one in his mouth* Whoa!!! It''s so...SOUR!! 

Kagome- *laughs* You dork! It's a sour gum ball! 

Inu-Yasha- *glare* Very funny. Let's go. 

~Kagome and Inu-Yasha walks back home but they spot a red-head girl. She was wearing a gold, black, and gray robe. She has spiky shoulder pads and a short black skirt along with brown boots.~ 

Kagome- *thinks* _She looks familiar._

Inu-Yasha- *fighting position* Who are you? 

Red-Head- Koumahan Namaru. 

Kagome- Koumahan! That means Crimson Magic Turn Over! 

Inu-Yasha- Um...That name doesn't sound Japanese. 

Kagome- *angry* Ahem, it's Chinese! 

Koumahan- Enough! Inu-Yasha, I am ordered to kill you. 

Inu-Yasha- *laughs* You? Kill me? You are so Stupid! 

Koumahan- You asked for it! *pulls out a golden sphere Prepare to meet the Jushoko 

Inu-Yasha- *turns to Kagome* Mind telling me what that means? 

Kagome- Uuuhhh...I think it's Ancient Sphere Pounder. I don't know and I don't wanna know!!! 

Koumahan- Die! *and star-shape sign appears on Inu-Yasha forehead* The more you move, the more gravity pulls you down with it. *grins* 

Kagome- Stop it! *thinks* _If only I had my bow and arrow!_

__Inu-Yasha- Really? *pulls out a sword and becomes Tetsaiga* 

Koumahan- I can kill you still in an instance but I just want to see how long you will last and how long til it would get boring! *smirks* 

Inu-Yasha- _Dammit! _How should I get her? 

Kagome- Who told you to do this?? 

Koumahan- That's none of your business! *jumps up and lands on Kagome smashing her face in the dirt* 

Inu-Yasha- Stop it! Now I'm_ really_ angry! *runs after Koumahan and tries slicing her but misses* 

Koumahan- *goes behind Inu-Yasha and push kicks him* Take that you dawg! 

Inu-Yasha- I am one aren't I? But I'm also a demon! 

Koumahan- Ahem, you're _half_-demon you stupid mutt! Have some knowledge in you! 

Inu-Yasha- *getting more slower* _This really sucks! I have to do something!_ __

__Kagome- *gets up* Oh no! Inu-Yasha is getting slower! Hmmm...I know! 

~Kagome gets up and starts dancing~ 

Kagome- _I need to keep her mind occupied til Inu-Yasha can figure a strategy to kill her or something! _

__Koumahan- Why are you so annoying?! 

~Dives in for Kagome and throws a dagger but Kagome goes to the side. As Koumahan passes her, Kagome put her hands into fists and smashed them onto Koumahan's back~ 

Koumahan- You idiot! *slaps Kagome* I've always wanted to do that! Ha! 

Inu-Yasha- No! Kagome! What are you doing! _I'm just getting slower and getting pulled by gravity more! Wait! Her sphere! It's just around her waist! I could use up the rest of my ability to snatch it and maybe break the spell or what! It should work! _

__~Inu-Yasha runs towards Koumahan and goes behind her to fake a back kick. While doing it, was able snatch the sphere.~ 

Inu-Yasha- Hahaha! I got it! I win! You lose! 

Koumahan- You do win. You past the test. 

Inu-Yasha- *stops laughing* Test? What test? 

Kagome- IF THIS WAS A TEST, WHY WAS I BEATEN HARDER THAN HE WAS???!!! 

Koumahan- Actually, you just got in the way. You're not part of it cuz you're not demon or half demon. 

Kagome- *pouts* But you hurt me soooo hard!!! 

Koumahan- Then here's some advice, Heads up and watch your back. Got it? 

Inu-Yasha- *curses* What stinkin test?!!? 

Koumahan- Oh right! Umm...The tournament of Beasts, Demons/Half-Demons, Warriors, etc.! Erm..It's just for men though. By the way, Koumahan Namaru is my princess warrior name. My real name is Princess Raiten, it means To come to Heaven....My mother told me so. 

Inu-Yasha- Your mother told you so. That's stupid. 

Kagome- Well, I think it's a pretty name, right Dawg brainz? 

Inu-Yasha- Shut-up and leave me alone. I'll think about the tournament. 

Raiten- Ummm...Okay. 

Kagome- Hrmm....*angry* 

Raiten- That's okay. I'm used to that sorta thing. I have a brother who does the same thing. 

Inu-Yasha- Brother...? Ha! I don't have any! 

Kagome- Uuhhh...Yes you do! Sesshomaru? Ring a ding ding? 

Inu-Yasha- *falls to the ground dumb founded* THAT'S NOT FUNNY! 

Raiten- *giggles* Umm..Inu-Yasha? 

Inu-Yasha- What?! 

Raiten- *grins* Mind if I could have my Jushoko back? I have somthing else for you instead. 

Inu-Yasha- Really? Is it the rest of the other Shikon shards? 

Raiten- Ummm...Sorta. Here's the sister of the Shikon jewel, Ryuten. It's means, Dragon of Heaven. 

Kagome- Wow! It looks exactly like it but a little bigger! 

Inu-Yasha- *drools* And more glowy! *snatches out of Raiten's hand* Mwahahaha!!*dances* 

Kagome- Uh-oh! *turns to Raiten* Thanks again! Bye Raiten! 

Raiten- Your welcome! Umm...But when you guys get there, make sure you get two more team members! 

Inu-Yasha- *stops dancing* WHAT??!! TEAMS??!! I work alone woman! 

Raiten- *glares* I don't make up rules so shut-up and deal with it. Or else! 

Inu-Yasha- Or else _what?! _

__Raiten- *brings out Jushoko and a big glowing red/green blasts aiming to Inu-Yasha* _This_ is "Or else what." 

~Inu-Yasha gets blown away and Kagome thanks Raiten. Then, finds Inu-Yasha~ 

+Kagome's Room+ 

Kagome- C'mon Inu-Yasha! Join it! 

Inu-Yasha- The hell should I join a tournament full of pansies? 

Kagome- *whacks Inu-Yasha with a dictionary* Do it! 

~Kagome does the puppy eyes and Inu-Yasha knows he can't resist it on Kagome~ 

Inu-Yasha- Fine! But Let's go back to the well so we can see If Miroku got in! 

Kagome- Whatever! But Let's sleep! *pats bed* 

Inu-Yasha- Are you suggesting I should sleep with you in that thing?! 

Kagome- I'm not saying anything but you read my mind! *giggles* 

Inu-Yasha- Argh! *runs out the window* 

Kagome- *yells out the window* I was joking you dawg! Fine! SIT BOY!! 

~Inu-Yasha falls out of a tree he was just climbing on.~ 

Kagome- SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT!!! 

Inu-Yasha- AAAAAAHHHHH!!! The PAIN!!! HELLLLPPP MEEEE!!!! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

There you go! That's the end of my first Inu-Yasha story! I don't own though! 

Inu-Yasha- That's right! You don't own ME!!! 

Shut up!!! *slaps Inu-Yasha* R&R!!!! ^_^ 


	2. InuYasha's Emotional feelings

~Back in Fedual Japan~ 

Kagome- Look! There's Sango! And Shippo! 

Inu-Yasha- Oh great! 

~Kagome runs to give Sango a hug~ 

Sango- Oh my! It's been soooo long! 

Shippo- *glares at Inu-Yasha* Where were you? 

Inu-Yasha- with Kagome in her own World and now I'm going to a tournament. I need to find Miroku. 

Shippo- You're going in it too?!! So am I!!! Yeah! 

Inu-Yasha- Shut up! You're so annoying! 

Shippo- Kagome! Inu-Yasha is picking on me!! 

Kagome- Stop it! *poked Inu-Yasha's forehead* 

Sango- *giggles* You guys haven't changed yet? Oh that right, Miroku. He's with this girl. 

Kagome- Girl? Aren't you and Miroku and couple? 

Sango- We are. This girl or yet 'teen' is helping him. 

Inu-Yasha- For what? Learn how to get into women's skirts more? 

Kagome- *huffs* SIT BOY! 

~Inu-Yasha is pounded into the ground.~ 

Sango- She's only 15 anyway. Her name is Jaelyn. She is a very beautiful girl! 

Inu-Yasha- Next thing you know, Miroku molests her. 

Kagome- SHUT UP!! UGH! You are sooo nasty! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! 

Shippo- Hahaha! Inu-Yasha might be the pervert instead! 

Inu-Yasha- Am...NOT!! 

Shippo- Are too! 

Inu-Yasha- Am...NOT!! 

Shippo- ARE TOO!!! 

~Sango and Kagome ignores Inu-Yasha and Shippo's argument~ 

Kagome- So? What does she look like? 

Sango- Well, she has very silky golden hair, the most gentle peach skin, and big sparkling jade green eyes! I wish I was her! Not only that! She is a very skilled swords women! 

Kagome- Wow! Now I wish I was her! 

~Then. Miroku and Jaelyn appear~ 

Miroku- Oh! Hey there everyone! What's up? 

Sango- Kagome and Inu-Yasha are here! Inu-Yasha is also part of the tournament! 

Jaelyn- *blushes* Hello. Inu-Yasha? Isn't he that half-demon? 

Inu-Yasha- Yeah! Got a problem with that? 

Jaelyn- Umm...No. It's just, You're so weak. 

Inu-Yasha- WEAK???!!! Girl! I'm going to hurt to so hard-!!!??? ACK! 

~Jaelyn does a low forward spin kick and pushes up with her hands and push kick his face.~ 

Kagome- WHOA!! I wish I was _really_ her!!! 

Miroku- I'm glad she my teacher! *smiles and sparkles* 

Jaelyn- Miroku, make sure you study that technique. 

Miroku- You got my word on it my lady. 

Sango- C'mon! Let's go have some lunch. 

Kagome- That's ok, we just had pizza! 

Miroku and Sango- Pizza...? 

Shippo- That's sounds like a demon! 

Inu-Yasha-It ain't, it of piece of food covered in cheese and meat! 

Kagome-_ Inu-yasha is so stupid and crude!_

Sango- Kagome, are you okay? 

Kagome- Huh? Or course I am! I'm just wondering about....about that Jaelyn girl! My god! She's so adorable! 

Miroku- *appears behind Kagome* And very Kawaii! 

Sango- Ehh...? 

Inu-Yasha- There you go! Miroku is in love with adults AND kids! 

Miroku- Inu-Yasha! Why do you say that? I'm just saying that because I want a daughter as beautiful as her! 

Inu-Yasha- _Liar!_ Whatever..! 

Kagome- _Stupid mutt! _SIT!!! 

~After a few hits on the ground, everyone stays near Sango's and Miroku's new house. NOW!! Focusing on Sesshomaru!!~ 

~Alone with Raiten~ 

Sesshomaru- Tournament of Beasts, Demons, and etc? 

Raiten- Uh-huh. Umm...Sir Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru- Hmm? 

Raiten- Your brother, Inu-yasha, he is also in it himself. 

Sesshomaru- Really? Well, we'll just keep on bumping on to eachother everytime won't we? 

Raiten- *stands by herself* _He's so handsome..._ *blushes* 

Sesshomaru- You may leave now. 

Raiten- Right. *bows* Oh right! Don't forget to add two more team members. K? 

Sesshomaru- _Team...members? What for?_

Rin- *enters the room* Umm...Hello there. 

Raiten- Uh? Oh, hi there. *turns to Sesshomaru* Goodbye. 

Rin- What's going on? 

~Sesshomaru tell Rin about the tournament. Next! Let's see how the Sanzo party is doing~ 

Goku- Sanzo! I'm soooo hungry! 

Sanzo- Don't you ever shut up you stupid monkey?! 

Gojyo- This is fun to listen and watch! 

Hakkai- Don't push it! *grins* 

Sanzo- ALL OF YOU! *gun shot* JUST SHUT UP!!! 

Goku- Whatever...*stomach growls* 

Gojyo- Shut that thing up! 

Goku- I can't help it! 

~Then, in front of the jeep, Koumahan(Raiten) appears in warrior form~ 

Koumahan- Hey there...I'm Koumahan Namaru. 

Gojyo- Whoa! She's some hot chick! 

Goku- *sees the sphere* Is that FOOD?! 

Sanzo- *ready gun* What do you want? 

Koumahan- Hmm? Oh, you know, just a friendly little fight. *giggles* Prepare to die! 

Goku- Yeah! Kick ass! 

Gojyo- Damn...I was actually liking her too! Wait..I still do. 

Hakkai- I guess it wouldn't hurt for a friendly fight. 

Sanzo- Let's just hurry this up. 

Koumahan- Umm..Sanzo, you can't be in this. 

Hakkai- Why? 

Koumahan- Only the three demons die. It's on my to-do list. So ha! 

Goku- Let's see what you got! *rod appears and jumps in front of Koumahan* 

Koumahan- *backflips* You can't get me! *sticks tongue out* 

~While fighting, Let's make a quick check with Inu-Yasha and the gang~ 

Inu-Yasha- MIROKU IS GAY AND STUPID!!! SO GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD!!!! 

Kagome- I HAD IT FROM UP TO HERE INU-YASHA!!! SIIIIIIIT BOOOOOY!!!! 

((My comment- Inu-Yasha is in a stage where his feelings are mixed up from the tournament and seeing if Miroku would be one of his team members in the tournament.)) 

Miroku- Inu-Yasha, I don't appreciate you words! 

Sango- Umm... 

Shippo- You're so M-E-A-N!!! 

Inu-Yasha- What does that spell? 

Shippo- ASS HOLE!!! 

Kagome & Sango- Shi...Shippo? 

Shippo- You're ticking me off!!! I'm tired of being the small runt all the time! 

Inu-Yasha- Huh? 

Shippo- You never be kind to me!!! 

Inu-Yasha- What? 

Shippo- How come....HOW COME YOU'RE NOT LIKE MIROKU OR SESSHOMARU???!!! 

Inu-Yasha- Eh? 

Sango- Ummm....Does anyone would like some rice balls? 

Inu-Yasha- That's okay. I got these purple balls. 

Sango- Purple What??!! 

Inu-Yasha- *shows Sango the sour gumballs* SEE?! 

Miroku- *sighs* _Somthing is really wrong..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tadaaa!!! Ok, I made Shippo a little more...meaner i guess. So anyway, in the next chapter. Sanzo and the three demons take on Koumahan a.k.a Raiten, Inu-Yasha tells Kagome what's wrong, Sesshomaru...meets Sanzo _and_ the others???I'm going to to do a lot of writing and humor...R&R please weezy!!! Arigato!! 


End file.
